Book 9.5
by L-Mangum
Summary: The 9.5 book of the Odyssey is about an accident that occurs to Odysseus,adn his days spent with a family, that has a story all to similar to his own.


Savannah Mangum  
  
Freshman English / pink  
  
March 2002  
  
Book 9.5  
  
As they sailed farther and farther away from the island, the sky grew darker and darker. "A god has put a blanket of darkness upon us," says Odysseus. "I can't see a thing, and the water…its getting rough, we are losing control of our ship!" Everyone ran to their respected places, trying to see what was going on, but it was as black as night. They were being tossed along the rough waters of the ocean. Every man prayed to the gods for safety, hoping they would hear their prayers, but the water kept churning and the dark sky grew darker and darker. "They are testing us, the gods are not only punishing us, but testing our strength. Hold on men, hold on!" As Odysseus spoke those words, a huge wave of salt water fell upon the boat and it's crew. Odysseus lost control, his head hitting the wooden panel of the boat as he fell toward the ground.  
  
As young dawn rose with her rose-red fingers, Odysseus began to awake. As he opened his eyes, he looked around to see where he was, and to his surprise he was in a room, one like his own. "Could this be it? Could I be home, lying in my own bed? Was it all a bad dream? No, that's impossible! But, where am I? Whose land am I on? Whose house am I in? The last thing I remember was darkness, and …Oh, how my head aches!" He lay there wondering where the rest of his crew was, are they here? Are they safe? he wondered. Just then a lady walks in. "Ah, you're up I see. You took quite a knock on the head, but you'll be all right. I brought you some of our finest wine, that should help with the pain." "Excuse me miss, but may I ask who you are? Where am I? Where is the rest of my crew? May I speak to the master of this household?" says Odysseus. "No need to worry sir, and for the time being, I am the master of this household. My name is Jesabane, you are on the island of Dorotheus and you are…?" "Odysseus" says Odysseus. "Well it's a pleasure, and don't worry, your crew is downstairs in the main hall. When you are ready you may come down and join us" Said Jesabane. Odysseus thanks the lady ands she leaves. Odysseus, still not sure about what has happened, is given a bath and is rubbed down with oil, by the servants of the household.  
  
Odysseus is then escorted down stairs to the main hall, where he sees his men sitting and talking with Jesabane. He looked to see a scrawny man sitting near her, with a look of disgust upon his face, and there he noticed something in Jesabane's arms, he then realized it was a baby.  
  
He enters the room, and the crew of his ship welcomes him. And then everyone is escorted to dinner. There they sit, feasting to till their hearts content, and drinking the finest of wines. Jesabane introduces the young scrawny man next to her as her brother, Ameene, who is looking after her, while her husband, Michelus, is away. He was weak, and tired; he had a hard job in watching his brother-in-law's family, and at the same time hid heart was filled with sorrow. She then introduces her baby, Madaleene. She explains how her husband is away fighting, and should be returning in a number of weeks.  
  
Hearing her story brought tears to the eyes of Odysseus. It was all too familiar to his own story. Jesabane notices the tears in his eyes and asks what was wrong, and Odysseus goes into his story, starting from the beginning.  
  
When he finishes, he notices tears in Jesabane's eyes, and he now questions her. "What brings tears to your eyes?" he asks and she responds "What if Michelus has the same experience as you, and he doesn't come home for over twenty years." She leaves in tears, taking Madaleene with her.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have helped you, look what you have done, you have made my sister upset, and she is going to live in fear until the day Michelus comes home." Says scrawny Ameene. Odysseus apologized, and said he did not mean to make her upset, he was just telling the story of his journey. "I am going to have to ask you and your men to leave, as soon as dawn rises in the morning. We have helped you enough, and we will give you only our finest gifts, but you must leave. Now go get some rest, while I tend to my sister and niece."  
  
Odysseus sat astonished at what has happened, and did as he was told and went to his bed. Sleep did not fall upon him; he lay awake thinking of the events of that night. Nothing like that had ever happened; he never meant to make the lady cry. He prayed to the gods for forgiveness.  
  
Athena comes and puts a deep sleep upon the eyes of the great king.  
  
As dawn rose with her rose-red fingers, the crew packed their things, and met down at the dock, where their boat has been docked for the last twenty-four hours. As they climbed aboard, and as they set off he looked up towards the house he had just come from. There in the window, he saw Jesabane waving to him, and a smile creeping across her face, like the sun in the evenings, creeping across the sky until it finally lay at rest. And then, Odysseus knew the gods had heard his prayer.  
  
They set sail on the unpredictable waters, hoping they could make it to their next destination without a total disaster. 


End file.
